The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Gransun" nectarine tree and, more particularly, to a nectarine tree which produces fruit which are mature for harvesting and shipment approximately May 15 through May 31 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California; which is further distinguished by producing round to somewhat oblong, semi-clingstone fruit having bright red skin coloration and flesh having a distinct aroma; and which has noteworthy shipping and handling characteristics.
The development of new commercial varieties of nectarine trees is less prolific than is the case with other fruit bearing trees. For example, existing varieties of peach trees number in the many hundreds while the number of existing nectarine tree varieties is significantly smaller. In developing markets for fresh fruit, those broad classes of varieties which are available substantially unabated throughout a long harvest season are generally better received in the marketplace than are those where no such dominance exists. The buying public is, in general, not sufficiently astute to watch for varieties which are rarely available and thereby are not trained to think of buying nectarines as opposed, for example, to peaches. Thus, the consumer may buy the varieties of peaches which are available even during those periods during which nectarines are available.
Accordingly, the discovery of a new variety of nectarine tree having commercial potential is a significant event in the development of commercial fruit varieties. This is particularly the case where the new variety of nectarine tree has the attributes of the present variety. Large size, attractive coloration, juicy flesh with a pleasing aroma and with good storage and shipping quality all contribute to the potential commercial appeal of the "Gransun" nectarine tree.